reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Sky Crane
Lord Sky Crane was a enslavement path Gu Master of Central Continent. He's a sect elder of Immortal Crane Sect. He's one of the He Feng Yang's subordinate. Appearance Lord Sky Crane is an old man, he has white hair and so were his eyebrows. Under his white eyebrows that were sharp eyes like daggers. Background Part 1 In the past, he used the Rank 5 Crane Enslavement Gu and ruled over a myriad crane king level and rose to fame. Because he could enslave a myriad beast king, it meant he controlled a ten thousand beast army. This strength allowed him to use his own power and eliminate a single village. Part 2 Lord Sky Crane came from the Central Continent’s Immortal Crane Sect. Hundreds of years ago, he has senior brother named First Gen Gu Yue, they were senior and junior brothers, closer than real brothers, killing many demonic path Gu Masters and always working together, having perfect synergy with each other. Back then their name were called the Righteous Twin Cranes. In one of their attempts in chasing after demonic path Gu Masters, they found an inheritance ground. This inheritance was one of the many set up by the Blood Sea Ancestor. But if it was an normal inheritance, so be it, they would not have turned on each other. However, this inheritance ground’s treasure was beyond precious, it could allow one to rise to the heavens and become an Gu Immortal from a Mortal Gu Master. Thus, everything change when Lord Sky Crane and First Gen Gu Yue encountered Blood Sea Ancestor's true inheritance. Lord Sky Crane was quicker and obtained the Blood Sea Ancestor's true inheritance, but First Gen Gu Yue was corrupted by greed, First Gen Gu Yue schemed against Lord Sky Crane and stole the Gu Worms. Then First Gen Gu Yue attempted to kill Lord Sky Crane, but First Gen Gu Yue did not succeed, Lord Sky Crane managed to escape. Seeing that the matter was exposed, First Gen Gu Yue could only hide his name and escape everywhere, preventing himself from getting found by his former sect, Immortal Crane Sect. Afterwards, Lord Sky Crane searches for First Gen Gu Yue every year, but he unable to find him, thus his hatred was filled. Meanwhile the Immortal Crane Sect was very interested in the Blood Sea Ancestor's true inheritance, thus with their help, Lord Sky Crane used the Life-Retaining Jade Burial Gu, falling into a deep sleep and preserving his last bit of life. So that one day he will use his last remaining life and will kill his senior brother with his own hands. Volume 2 (Chapter 200 ~ 405) Lord Sky Crane brought Fang Zheng into Immortal Crane Sect, his lifespan was almost over, thus he have given up his lifetime's saving and his Gu Worms to higher up person in Immortal Crane Sect in exchange for a Gu Worm named "Spirit Incubating Flea". This Gu Worm allows a Gu Master to store its own soul inside the Gu Worm itself. Becoming Spirit Incubating Flea and lives as a Spirit Incubating Flea. After Lord Sky Crane become Spirit Incubating Flea, he accompany Fang Zheng to grow, and advise Fang Zheng in cultivation. Volume 4 (Chapter 650 ~ 1021) It was reveled that he plans to take over the body of Fang Zheng after he destroys his soul. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gu Masters